


quiet in the aftermath

by VagabondDawn



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Movie, Triple Drabble, repairing estranged relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: “Only you, Harry,” Hideo says, when Harry slouches into his office a week after the Clifford Parade Disaster.





	quiet in the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> Request by gloss  
> Tim Goodman; Harry Goodman; Detective Pikachu; Lt. Hideo Yoshida  
> Gen, or family relationships,  
> How does Tim settle into his new life in Ryme City? What are some of the effects of the Clifford plot? Do people remember the melding?

“Only you, Harry,” Hideo says, when Harry slouches into his office a week after the Clifford Parade Disaster. “Only you. I swore no one could have survived that.” 

“If I hadn’t been there, I wouldn’t believe it either,” Harry says, dropping into the visitors chair. “Not going to lie, it was a little weird. A lot weird,” he amends. 

“Pikachu isn’t with you?” Hideo asks, patting Snubbull for reassurance. For once, his pokemon doesn’t growl at him. It has been a strange week. 

“He’s with Tim. Kid decided to stay.” Harry bobs his head, as if his relationship with his estranged son is that simple. “Maybe, y’know, try out the detective thing.” 

He tries a charming grin, as if Harry has ever managed ‘charming’ in his life. 

“There’s a process for that,” Hideo reminds him, even though he’s _sure_ he’ll end up caving and working something out for Harry’s son. 

Tim _did_ save the city. That’s worth pulling a few strings for. 

“Come on,” Harry begs. He fidgets in his seat. “I gotta… I gotta make this work somehow. I didn’t think I’d get a second chance. I’m sure as hell not going to get a _third._ ” 

Hideo keeps his expression frozen and calm. “Getting him into police training isn’t what you need to do,” he says. “My advice? _Talk to him._ ” 

Harry winces and looks away. “The Academy thing would be easier,” he mutters. 

“That boy came here and didn’t want to know anything about you,” Hideo says, even though he can see it hurts. “But one night. One faintest hope… and he went to the most extraordinary lengths to find you. _That_ is why you have a second chance.” 

Harry stands. “I’ll try.” 

Hideo returns to his paperwork.

And writes a waiver for Tim Goodman’s Academy entrance exam. 


End file.
